One Night
by nemo1500
Summary: Booth suprises Tempe and they REALLY start to like each other. Chapter 7 is up! sorry, probably won't update till back from christmas vacation. might be back with a new chap. next week. wait and see. [COMPLETE]
1. One Night

**One N**ight

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Fox Network does.

I hope ya like it; it's my 1st fan fic ever.

Brennan was standing in her office categorizing bones when she heard a knock on her door. She turned around expecting to see Zach with the files from their latest case since she had asked him to stay late and put them together. But it wasn't Zach; it was none other than Seely Booth.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you left with the rest of the team at 9:00." She said as she stepped away from the desk and toward him.

"I was waiting for you in the lobby to ask you if you wanted to get something to eat, seeing as we all skipped dinner today. When you didn't come, I came to check on you." He said, also moving toward her.

"Like a date?" She said some what nervously. She never thought that Seely Booth would ever ask her out on a date.

"I guess you could call it that, or if you prefer, a meal shared by two colleagues." He said, "It's not like those bones are just going to get up and walk away overnight."

"Um, sure, "She said," But where exactly were you thinking we could go at this time of night?" She said as she looked at the clock that read 11:38.

"I don't know," he said realizing that he had totally forgotten what time it was, "If we can't find a place, you could always come over to my house and we could order a pizza or something" He really hoped that she would come over to his place, he didn't know why, he just wanted to be near her tonight..

"I guess I could come over, but I just realized …don't you have a girlfriend named Tessa?" She said remembering that night she went to his house and first met Booth's girlfriend, Tessa. When she was dressed in only a shirt of Booth's.

"We broke up a week ago." He said trying to give the impression that he didn't have any feeling for Tessa anymore. He really didn't. He only broke up with her after they had a fight because she accused him of having feelings for Brennan. It was only after he realized that she was right that he broke up with her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Booth, I didn't know."

"No big deal, we just grew apart. We should really get going if we want to make it before morning comes." He said looking at the clock that now read 11:46.

"OK" She said as she grabbed her coat and left the room with Booth at her side. "Just let me stop at the bathroom first." She wanted to touch up her make up. She never worried about how she looked around Booth before, but now she felt as if she had to look perfect for him tonight.

As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, he said, "Wow, you look beautiful." He never thought that she could look so beautiful. He never thought that she cared what she looked like, especially at 11:47pm.

"Thanks." She said, flattered. He was just standing there, staring at her in her beige, low-cut v-neck shirt and brown corduroy cropped jacket, along with her neutral green skirt that went to just above her knees and dark brown ankle high boots. They stood there like that until she noticed that she was blushing. On their way out to his car, she saw that Zach had fallen asleep while working late. She reached her arm out to wake him but he stopped her.

"Just let him sleep." He said grabbing her hand.

When they arrived at his house, he realized that she hadn't said a word since they left the lab. They both walked into the house and sat on the couch, he on the left side and her on the right.

"You ok?" He said as he moved toward her on the couch.

"Yeah, fine" She said as she moved toward him on the couch. When she moved closer to him, he took her hand in his and kissed it gently and she looked into his eyes, smiling. For a moment there was silence as they looked into each other's eyes then he kissed her hand again.

"Booth, if you want to kiss me just do it already." She said almost insisting that he kiss her. At that moment, he put his left arm around her waist and his right behind her head as he pulled her closer to him pressing hid lips against hers. He lay her down on the couch, still kissing her, and wrapped his arms around her. It seemed as if they had both been waiting for this moment forever. Their first kiss was so passionate. Brennan had not expected him to actually kiss her, especially like that. He tried to kiss her again, then stopped.

"Lets go upstairs," He said as he grabbed her right hand in his left, and led her upstairs to his room.

"I love you Dr. Temperance Brennan." He said as he kissed her and shut the door to his bedroom.

"I love you, too Agent Seely Booth." She said as she was un-buttoning his shirt. Then they both lay down on the bed and ducked underneath the covers.

End of chapter 1 written by Dr. Temperance Brennan. She wrote as she looked up at the clock that read 11:35. It wasn't until 11:37 that she noticed the man standing in her doorway.

"You almost done? I thought that we could get some thing to eat or you could come over and we could order out or something." Said Seely Booth as he stepped into her office.

"Yeah, sure," She said as she tried to hide the smile on her face, "Just let me save this chapter and I'll be right there." Then they both left the lab and she ended up spending the night at his house.

A.N./ I hope u liked it, as I said b4, it's my 1st attempt at fan fic. I hope 2 update soon, I'm just letting the ideas flow into my head b4 I rite another story, I want it 2 b good!

by 4 now, nemo14000.


	2. Anniversary

**One Night (Continued)**

OK, due to my little surprise the end of my last chapter, I decided to forewarn you: this is real. Brennan and Booth have been dating now for THREE months. They told the lab after 2, so it was their little secret for two months.

**P.S. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT BOOTH HAS A KID! WOW!**

I was around nine thirty and Tempe was sitting in the lab with Angela, talking with her, both of them guessing what Booth had in mind for his and Tempe's anniversary.

"He might have rented a room in a suite for the weekend," Said Angela raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"I don't know, that doesn't sound like Booth to me. He's not the 'rent a hotel room in town just for the three month anniversary' kind of guy Angela." Said Tempe trying not to make Angela feel bad.

"Oh, I guess you're right, he never did seem to be the romantic type to me either, maybe he's been saving all of the romance just for you." Said Angela trying to make a joke.

"Excuse me ladies, sorry to interrupt this extremely interesting conversation," Said a male voice who Tempe recognized immediately as Booth's, "But I was just wondering if I could borrow a certain someone for a certain anniversary."

"Sure," Angela said, "So I guess I'll see you two on Monday then."

"Maybe, Maybe not." Said Booth, "It just depends on what kind of anniversary I give her, doesn't it?"

"OK then, I guess I'll see you two on Tuesday, maybe even Wednesday!" said Angela smiling even more now.

Then they both left and drove away in Booth's car.

"So, what were you thinking that we could tonight?" Said Brennan, curious to see if it was a secret.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to dinner at that new Italian restaurant that you like so much." Said Booth, hoping that she would like that.

"That sounds great," Said Tempe, hoping that he had more planned than dinner.

"And after that, I thought that you might like to go for a walk with me down to the park for dessert." Said Booth, hoping she liked the other plans that he had made for them.

"That sounds like a great idea, Booth." Tempe said smiling, happy to hear that he had planned something else.

"Great. Well, we better get going it's already 8 and my reservations are for 9." Booth said as they pulled into her apartment parking lot, knowing that she would want to change out of her work clothes for dinner.

"Great just drop me off here so I can change and I'll be right out." Said Tempe. "I'll be out in about 10 minutes."

"Oh, wait I have something for you," Said Booth as he got out of the car, walked around to the trunk and pulled out a long, beautiful, blue dress out of a clothes hanging bag in the trunk. It was strapless and curvy and had a slit along the right side that went up to the mid-thigh. The full length of the dress looked as if it went down to right above the ankle. It also had a detailed pattern sewn in a lighter blue thread that resembled an ivy vine that was crawling up the dress. The pattern was thick and full of ivy at the bottom, but became thinner at the top where the ivy began to disappear. "I thought you might like to wear this tonight, maybe if you didn't have anything else you wanted to wear."

"Oh, Booth, it's beautiful," She said as she felt the silky fabric of the dress and admired the detail that was on the fabric and thought of how much effort was put into making this dress. "I'm speechless. I don't quite know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, just go see if it fits, I hope I got the right size." He said, knowing that he was lying. He had gone up to Angela a week ago and asked her what size dress Brennan wore. He told her not to say anything to Tempe, she said she wouldn't.

When Booth saw Brennan walk out of the apartment building 20 minutes later, he looked as if his eyes were going to pop out of his eyes.

"Wow, you look great. I see that you also did your hair. It looks great too." He said as brushed his fingers against her brown hair that she had pulled back into a perfect bun on the back of her head. She had no loose strands anywhere, except two curled strands of hair hang down in the front and frame her face, since she didn't have any bangs.

"Thank you, for the compliment, and the dress. It is a perfect fit. I still can't believe that you got the exact size dress that I wear." She said running her hands down the sides of the dress underneath the long coat she was wearing over it.

"Well, I guess I have a good eye." He said, bragging.

"Dinner was great." Said Tempe,

"Good, I'm glad you liked it. Lets make it to the park before our dessert gets cold," Said Booth, trying to not stall. "I want to see if you will like this." Just then, they came to a screened in gazebo at the park that had candles and china plates with strawberry shortcake on them sitting on the table decorated with a picnic blanket.

"How did you know that strawberry shortcake is my favorite dessert?" she said remembering that Angela is the only person she had told that to.

"You told me, remember?" he said, hoping she wouldn't guess that he had talked to Angela about this to.

"No, I didn't, I've only told Angela and-" she said realizing something. "You talked to angel about this, didn't you?" she said, smiling as she reached across the table and pushed his shoulder.

"Hey," he said.

"You deserved it." She said laughing at him, as he got upset because she pushed his shoulder. They were just sitting there, eating and laughing until she yawned, she tried not to, but she couldn't help it.

"You tired?" he said, hoping that she wasn't too tired; he still had to give her something special.

"No, just a little." She said, she was tired, she just didn't want to tell him that.

"You want me to take you home?" He offered. He didn't want her to go, but he thought that he'd be nice.

"No, I want to stay for a little while longer. But if you'll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." She said. She wanted to splash some water on her face to keep herself awake. She also wanted to fix her make up after ruining it with water.

"OK" he said. While she was in the bathroom, he slipped a very small package into the pocket of her coat that she had left there.

About an hour after she fixed her make up, they both left in Booth's car and were now at Tempe's apartment, standing on the front step. Then they kissed goodnight and she stepped inside the screen door as he opened it for her to keep warm.

"Thank you for the wonderful anniversary dinner, Booth. Although, there is one thing that I wanted to ask you about. What is this package that you left in my pocket?" she asked from inside the door.

"You'll find out." Was all that he said about it. "See you tomorrow." And then he got back into the car and drove off, waving goodbye. He was still smiling.

After Tempe had changed into her pajamas and washed her face, she sat down and stared at the package. It was a small square box, wrapped in brown paper and was tied with string on the string was a tag that said 'don't open box inside 'till I leave. As she took off the string and paper, she noticed that there was a box wrapped in pink paper and a letter in there also. She unfolded the letter and read it:

_Dear Temperance,_

_I know that I love you and I hope that you love me to, so I am giving you this gift today and hope that you will accept it and keep it forever. I love you, temperance, and I always will. As I said before, please don't open this gift until I leave. See you tomorrow._

_ With Love,_

Seely Booth 

As Tempe looked at the small wrapped box more closely, she noticed that it was shaped like a jewelry box that earrings would come in. She looked at the clock that read ten fifty-seven. She figured that he just didn't want to be here when she opened it. She didn't know why, she didn't see a reason. She started to open the wrapping and saw that she was right; it was a jewelry box. She started to become curious, he didn't have to get her jewelry for their anniversary. It was only three months. As she opened the box itself, she saw the diamond sparkle. When it was opened all the way, she gasped and put her hand over her mouth and started to cry. It wasn't a sad cry, but a very happy cry. She had to call Angela now!

"Hello?"

"Angela, it's Tempe, I have to talk to you!"

"What is it, what's wrong"

"Nothing, everything's fine. Better than fine. Absolutely wonderful!"

"What happened? What's so wonderful?

"Booth!"

"What about Booth?"

"Angela, he proposed!"

"Oh my God! Tell me everything!"

"OK, OK, this is what happened…"

Tempe told Angela everything that happened, how it happened, when it happened, where it happened. They stayed on the phone until one o'clock when they both fell asleep.


	3. Late Night

**One Night (Continued)**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Yes I am going to write Booth's son into the story. And Tempe's parents also.**

It was Friday night and Tempe was working late. She hadn't been able to stay after lately since Booth has been taking her home or out to dinner every night since they started dating in August. They have now been dating four months and they are engaged. It is now December and Christmas is approaching, quickly. Also, Tempe is upset because her parents went missing right before Christmas. Tempe had been shocked when she found out that Booth had a son. She was also very excited when he told her that he wanted her to come have Christmas with him and meet his son. Of course she said yes, she didn't really have any plans anyway for the holidays anyways.

"Tempe, you coming?" She heard from behind her.

"Yeah, be right there," She said, answering Booth. He had agreed to stay late with her tonight if she would stay the weekend at his house without talking about work.

"I told you you could have an hour at work. I was nice and let you ignore the clock and double your time. Now it's time to go." He said, walking into the room and putting his arms around her waist.

She turned around in his embrace and kissed him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it had been that long, Booth. I'm sorry." She said. Then she pulled herself out of his arms and started to pack up her stuff.

"It'll still be here on Monday, don't worry." He said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back into his arms. "I'll make sure that nothing happens to it. I'll tell them to lock your door all weekend."

"I guess you're right." Said Tempe as she grabbed her bag and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they broke apart, he put his arm around her waist and led her outside to his car. He opened the door for her, put her bag in the trunk, and climbed in the other side.

When they were at his house, he opened her door and went to the trunk for her bag. He had given her a key for their first month anniversary so she could come over anytime. By the time he got her bag out of the trunk, walked up the ice-covered driveway, and gotten to the door, she was already inside, resting on the couch.

"I guess we have the rest of the night to ourselves." Booth said after coming downstairs from putting Tempe's bag in his room. "What do you want to do?"

"Want to watch a movie?" Said Tempe.

"Sure," said Booth. Then he started going through the DVD cabinet. "what do you want to watch?"

"I don't care, anything." Said Tempe.

"OK then," he said as he put a DVD in the DVD player. He put in a scary movie to see if she got scared. After thinking about what she does for a living, he didn't think that she would.

As it turns out, she did get scared. She cuddling up next to him to keep from getting more scared. He put an arm around her to make her feel safe. They finished the movie and headed upstairs to go to bed.

"Are you trying to give me nightmares for a week?" Asked Tempe sarcastically as she climbed the stairs.

"No, I didn't think that you would get scared that easily, considering what your job is." Said Booth, right behind her.

"Oh, just cause I'm a forensic anthropologist who sees dead bodies everyday means that I don't get scared?" She said as she turned around in the hallway, smiled and pushed him.

"Oh, so it's like that is it? Well then you better watch out, I'm gonna get you for that one." He said as he circled his arms around her waist and kissed her. She didn't object. They stayed like that, making out in the hallway, until he led the both of them into his bedroom, which was practically hers too, and shut the door, once again.


	4. Party Time

**One Night (Continued)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please send in more! No, I haven't read her books, but I think that I'm getting one for Christmas.**

It was the week of their wedding; they were getting married on New Year's Eve, and Tempe was getting the nerves she expected to have before a wedding. Booth wasn't exactly calm either. They were both very stressed out. Since Tempe had moved her stuff in to Booth's house last week, she told him that she wanted to use up the rest of her rent and stay in her apartment until 2006. He agreed.

Tempe rushed to pick-up the phone when it rang. "_Hello…sure, booth I'll be right there…124 Canoe Dr. …got it." _She said, trying to get her coat over her arms while trying to hold the phone. They had to go to the dress rehearsal of their wedding. Booth didn't have to pick her up anymore because he had gotten her a new car for an early wedding present. She loved it.

"Hey, over here Tempe," Booth said as he spotted Tempe in the large group of people in the house. Apparently, one of the high school-aged kids had a party and it got out of hand. His step-mom and dad were on their honeymoon when it happened. One of the guests was making out with his girlfriend in the basement when they found the body.

"Oh, hey, I was looking for you. Some party, huh?" She said walking down the stairs to the basement.

"Oh, yeah, reminds me of collage parties; no chaperone, trashed place, and spiked punch. Real surprise there." He said following her to the basement.

"Really? Reminds me of bad decisions by the parents." She said, examining the body hanging from the ceiling beams.

"Hey, how would like to come over tonight and we can have our own little party, just us two?" he said, knowing she would say yes.

"Oh, I don't know if I can. I've got to wash my hair." She said sarcastically, joking around with him. "I'd love to come to your 'party' Booth."

"Great, I'll get the beer for the punch." He said, getting back at her for what she said.

"Good, Booth, come look at this." She said pointing to the neck of the victim. "the neck didn't break which means that this person, I estimate was a young adult."

"I love you," he said, her hand in his as they headed upstairs to his bedroom (which was technically their bedroom now.)

"I love you, too," she said as she was struggling to make it up the stairs, walking backwards, and kissing her fiancé at the same time. When they made it to his bedroom, he kicked open the door, only to find Tessa sitting on his bed, waiting for him.


	5. Tessa Trouble

**One Night (Continued)**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em comin.**

**Recap: one week till the wedding and Tessa mysteriously shows up at Booth's house. (He must have forgotten to change the locks. lol) **

"Tessa, what are you doing here. I thought I took your key back when we broke up." He said angrily.

"Good thing I made an extra copy, just in case." She said with a grin on her face, twirling the key in her fingers. "Hello, Temperance." Her face got cold.

"Booth, should I go?" Tempe said, looking at him, trying to ignore the fact that her fiancé's ex-girlfriend was sitting on his bed.

"No, you stay here, I'll just see Tessa to the door now." He said holding Tempe's shoulders, "Come on Tessa, you have to go, now." He grabbed her arm and led her downstairs.

"Why do I have to go now? I wanted to stay and talk to you. We need to talk." Tessa protested.

"Because, it's been five months since we've seen each other, I'm getting married in a week, and there's nothing to talk about. If there were something to talk about, it's a little late now, don't you think?" He said, helping her put her coat on.

"I know it's been a while since we've seen each other, but I want us to get back together. I love you." She said, holding on to his biceps.

"Goodbye Tessa," he said, pulling his arm out of her grip and opening the door.

"Fine, I'll leave, but I'll be back. One of these days, I will be back." She said as she walked out. Then, he grabbed the key from her hand and slammed the door behind her.

Then, he went back upstairs and found his fiancé, sleeping peacefully on the bed. When he sat down on the bed, she awoke and sat up. He put his arm around her and said, "Hey, you must be tired. You fell asleep with your clothes on and everything. You go get dressed and I'll get ready for bed too."

"OK, I'll be right back." She said as she rubbed her eyes and headed into the bathroom to get changed. All of a sudden he heard a loud thump from the bathroom.

"Tempe! Tempe, are you OK. Tempe!" he said as he broke down the door to find her lying in a puddle of water on the floor. He turned her over and saw the deep cut on her forehead.

"Oh my God, Tempe!" he screamed as he sat down next to her and held her in his arms. He got up, only to call 911, and went back to holding her in his arms until the paramedics arrived and took her to the emergency room.

It had been two hours since Tempe came to the hospital. The doctors wouldn't tell him anything about her condition. They just told him that she had most likely slipped on the puddle of water, hit her head on the corner of the sink, and been knocked out. But of course he had already figured that out.

He was sitting in the waiting room when the doctor came out with a clipboard and she said, "Mr. Booth?"

"Yes, that's me," he said, standing up and walking toward her. "Is she OK? How is she?"

"Are you a family member?" She asked.

"I'm her fiancé. We're supposed to get married in a week." He said.

"Well, close enough. Follow me Mr. Booth." She said walking through the doors and to the doorway of room 113. "And, yes, she's fine. It's just a minor concussion and seven stitches. But I'm afraid that she will have either a bandage or a scar on her forehead for the wedding, depending on how fast she heals."

"I don't care, just as long as she's OK." He said as she put her hand on the knob and opened the door.

"She's sleeping now, but you can go on in if you want. She'll be happy to see you. She keeps asking about you." She said

"Hey, how you doing?" he asked her when she woke up. He was lying beside her, his left hand caressing her cheek while she slept; his right hand lying on her stomach.

"OK, my head just hurts a lot. What happened, they didn't tell me much and all I remember is slipping and hitting my head. Next thing I know I'm here.

"Well, you slipped and hit your head an the sink. You have a minor concussion and seven stitches on your head. The doctor says that you will either have a bandage or a scar on our wedding day, depending on how fast you heal." He said, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Ow," She said, brining her hand up to her head. "My head."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to hit your head." For a few minutes, there was silence. He hugged her tighter and she cuddled up to him, her head resting on his chest.

"You know, if the doctors say you can go home today, you'll probably have to move in a week earlier." He said, putting his arm around her and pulling her even closer to her. Just then, the doctor who brought him in here walked in.

"Ms. Brennan? I'm Dr. Rocco I've been taking care of you while you were asleep." She went over to Tempe's I.V. and replaced the bag of pain meds. "So, rumor is that you two are getting married. Congratulations, I've been married five years to my husband. I got a flat and he worked at my father's car shop. One day, he asked me out. How'd you to meet?" she went over to the wall and got the stethoscope and checked her B.P.

"We met at work. I'm the F.B.I. agent assigned to the Jeffersonian where Tempe works." Booth said.

"Wow, an F.B.I. agent. What do you do at the Jeffersonian?" the doctor asked.

"I'm a forensic anthropologist there. I study skeletons and determine how the person died." She said, hoping she didn't freak the doctor out too much.

"Wow. You two must get paid more than all the doctors on this floor put together. Well Ms. Brennan, it looks like you're good to go. As long as you have a ride home, you can leave anytime, just sign these papers here and off you go." The doctor said. Tempe signed the papers and the doctor left.

"You do know that it is just my head that is inured, my legs are fine." Tempe protested to the wheelchair she was in.

"I know that. But it is slippery out here and I don't want you to fall again. Plus, this is hospital procedure. If you were a patient, you can't leave unless you are in a wheelchair." Booth said. He knew that wasn't true, he just didn't want her to get hurt again. He would do everything for her. She was going to take a break from work. He knew she wasn't going to be convinced immediately. Unless that fall was worse than it appeared, he would have to work on it. He knew just the way. He drove them home and every five minutes he was asking her if she wanted anything or if her head hurt. They finally made it home and went to bed, but neither of them got a wink of sleep that night.

In the morning, Tempe saw that someone had turned off the alarm on her clock. Booth knew that she would wake up late today so he turned off her alarm. She looked around the house, no Booth. His car wasn't there which meant that he was already at work. He only had one car. Hers was at her apartment. She was in the kitchen when she heard the doorbell. She went to answer it. When she opened the door, she was so mad at booth for leaving her at home.

"Hello Temperance," Tessa said, pushing herself through the doorway and into the house. "How are you today? I heard about your little accident, how unfortunate. To bad you will have to look like…" she looked at Tempe and frowned. "…that" she closed the door behind her.

"Tessa, please, go or I'm calling the police. This has gone to far. You have to leave now." She said.

"Where's big strong Booth to protect you now?" she pushed Tempe into the wall. When she got up, she swung her hand at Tempe's face. Just then, Booth walked in the door.

"Tessa, what are you doing here, again?" he asked as he dropped his bag and went over to hug Tempe, who let go of Tessa's arm.

"I told you I'd be back. I was just about to take out your little girlfriend here, and then you had to walk in and spoil all the fun." Said Tessa.

"How'd you get in here, I took your other key away?" he asked.

"Well, maybe you should teach your girlfriend not to answer the door to a stranger." She said.

"Well, maybe you should leave us alone. Those five months without were the best four month of my life." Said booth, trying to make Tessa mad.

"Maybe I should." Tessa said as she stormed out of the house and speeding down the slick, ice covered roads.

**Sorry for such short chapters, seven teachers lots of homework, very little time. To keep the story going, press that little button in the lower left hand corner that is next to the box that says _reviews_. Thanks.**


	6. The Special Note

**One Night (Continued)**

**It is the day before Tempe and Booth's wedding and Tessa hasn't made any more appearances. Booth sent her an invitation to the wedding, just to make her mad.**

Tempe was at her apartment tonight. She told Booth, if she was living in his house a week before they got married, she had to stay somewhere else the night before the wedding. She said it wasn't romantic anymore if she woke up next to him the day they got married. Angela was there helping Tempe try on her dress. It was a beautiful, long, white dress that had a four-foot train. It had long, see-through sleeves and showed off a lot of her shoulders with the v-neck. The skirt had five layers. The top of the dress, above her waist, had two different materials. The silky white material covered all of the dress; the front had a see-through material that had tiny beads sewn into it.

"Tempe, you look beautiful. I still can't believe you're getting married tomorrow. And to Booth, too." Angela said, about to cry.

"I still can't believe it either. But, I'm just so happy." Tempe said, crying tears of joy from behind her hair and smoothing out her dress. Due to the mark she got from the stitches, she had to come up with a hairstyle that covered her forehead. After hours of searching, she finally found one. Most of her hair was curled into tight curls. The part in the front that wasn't curled, covered her forehead. When the phone rang, Angela went to get for Tempe. It was Booth. Angela handed the phone to Tempe.

"_Hello…yes… I'm doing fine… I'm trying it on right now… I'll be there in half an hour… see you there." _She hangs up the phone. "He wants to me to come home for something special." She told Angela when she walked back into the room.

"Are you going to go?" Angela said.

"Yeah, I told him I'd meet him there in half an hour. I just have to get out of this dress first." She said, un-zipping the zipper.

"Here, let me help you with that." Angela said, helping her friend out of the dress.

Tempe got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk to the door. She was just about to ring the doorbell when the door opened.

"Hey, come here, I've got something to show you." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her inside.

"Hey, what's going on? Why did you want me to come over?" she asked him when they sat on the couch.

"What, I'm not aloud to see my fiancé the day before the wedding? There isn't a rule against that, is there?" he asked, moving closer and pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back and then kissed him.

"I guess I can stay for a little while. I don't think there is a rule against that." Tempe said, kissing him again. She ended up staying and watching a movie with him. They both fell asleep during the movie. When she woke up, he was still sleeping. She didn't want to wake him, so she wrote him a note:

_Booth,_

_I wish I could've stayed longer. I have to get back to my apartment. I will see you tomorrow at the wedding. You mean so much to me and I can't wait to marry you, go on a honeymoon, and spend the rest of my life with you. Just remember that I will always love you._

_With Love, _

_ Tempe_

When Booth woke up, Tempe wasn't there. He looked at the clock. 12:37. She must have gone to her apartment before the wedding. He wasn't very tired anymore. He got up to get a snack when he found the note. He read it and felt as if he were going to cry. This little note meant so much to him. He called her cell phone. She had her phone at the apartment disconnected. He got the voice mail. "You have reached Temperance Brennan. Please leave a message after the beep…beep." 

"Hey Tempe. It's me. I got your note. I just wanted you to know that I love you too, and I can't wait to start a life with you either. See you tomorrow. Love you, bye."

With that he went to bed and woke up again, the day of the wedding.

"Time to get married." He said to himself as he awoke and went to get ready.


	7. The Wedding

One Night

I think that this will be the last chapter for this story. If you want me to keep going, just tell me so. If not, I might start another story.

The wedding went fine and they lived happily ever after. That's want you want to hear. But that's not what happened - at all. This is what really happened:

It was the day of the wedding and Tempe had just gotten up from her nap after she left what was now her home. She woke up at 6:00 to get her dress and over to the church. All of her bridesmaids were coming in a car pool. The guys were also doing a carpool, but later so that Booth and Tempe wouldn't see each other before the wedding. Tempe chose Angela as her Maid of Honor. Booth chose Hodgins as his Best Man. Booth's son was the ring carrier.

"Tempe, are you ready yet?" Angela asked from outside the room where Tempe was changing.

"Yeah, come on in, I'm ready." She said, standing in front of the mirror.

Angela walked in and saw Tempe admiring her dress in the mirror. "Tempe, you look great." She said.

"Angela, you've already seen me in the dress. Yesterday remember?" she said, turning to see her friend in her dress. It was a baby pink dress that was made of silk. The other dresses were a slightly darker pink.

"Yeah, I know, but that was yesterday. Today is your wedding day." She said, straightening out Tempe's dress in the back.

"Do you think that it looks OK?" Tempe asked.

"Of course, why? What's on your mind?" Angela asked, worried about her friend.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm just nervous about today. I mean, what if Tessa shows up again? What if she ruins the wedding? Am I doing the right thing?" She asked. Nervously.

"Do you love him?" Angela asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I do, I just don't want to make another mistake." She confessed.

"Well then, don't worry about Tessa. She'll have to get through me to break you two up." She said, trying to cheer Tempe up. Then she went in the hallway to answer her cell. When she came back, she said, "Are you ready to go, they said they're ready for you now."

"OK, I'm ready now. Lets go." She said.

When they reached the sanctuary, Angela was amazed. Only Tempe and Booth had seen the church. No one else in the wedding had seen it until now. It was an old-style church with a high ceiling with beams. All of the wood was very dark. In the front, there was a giant stained-glass window with all different colors. All of the guests were filing in. Tempe was amazed when she actually saw Tessa sit on the groom's side with all of the other guests. She was dressed in all black, like she thought her marrying Booth was a tragedy or something. Tempe could see Booth already in the sanctuary, at the front of the room. The organ player started playing 'Here Comes The Bride' and the people in front of her started down the aisle. Tempe followed them. This was it no turning back now. She started down the aisle also. She could see Booth smiling at her through her veil. He was so happy. So was she. When she got to the end of the aisle, she took her place across from Booth. Booth then lifted her veil from her face and kissed her gently on the cheek.

The ceremony had gone smoothly so far. Tempe was worried now; it was the part where the pastor asked if there were any objections. Tessa was looking quite anxious now.

"Does anyone have any reason why these two should not be wed?" the pastor said.

"Yes, I do." Tessa said, standing up and walking to the front of the room as the whole room gasped and stared at her. " I love him, and he loves me too. I know it."

"Mr. Booth, do you have anything to say to this woman?" the pastor asked.

"Yes, get out of here. I don't love you. I love her." He pointed to Tempe.

"Tessa, please go, now." Tempe said, a tear running down her cheek.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but if I can't be the main focus of your life, I might as well not be in it at all. If you want to know where I am, I'll be in New York. Goodbye!" she said, rushing out the doors and calling out every cuss word known to man.

"Well then, now that is settled, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor said.

Then, Booth and Tempe shared their first kiss as a married couple. They could hear everyone crying in the background. It was the happiest moment of their lives.

It is now 1 month after their wedding and they are planning to go to the Caribbean for their honeymoon. They are both very excited. Tempe also thinks that she might be pregnant. She hasn't told Booth yet. I hope you liked my story of Mrs. Temperance Brennan Booth ad Mr. Seely Booth.

As I said before, if you want me to write more, please tell me so. If not I planned this to be the last chapter of this story.


	8. Dear Readers,

Dear readers,

I don't know if I am going to write another chapter to this story. I hate cliffhangers, so I tried to not make my story a cliffhanger. I think that I will let your imaginations create the rest of the story. If you have any objections, please send in reviews. I would love to hear what you have to say.

Please review,

Nemo14000


End file.
